Feudal Saber
The Feudal Saber is Feudal Rider Orange, Melon, Blood Orange, and Dark Rider Samurai, and Ringo's side weapon. It can also be summoned and utilized via the special ability of Ultimatum. Auto Rider can also use this weapon, alongside the Orange Slicer, when he transforms into Fruit Form. Being a side weapon for certain Armored Riders, the Feudal Saber is carried in a holster located on the left side of their Feudal Driver as part of their Ride Wear suit, with the exception of Ringo who can simply summon the weapon from out of thin air. When Orange transforms into Ultimatum, his holster is replaced with a second Lockseed Holder. The Feudal Saber can be used as both a sword, which is known as Saber Mode, and a gun, known as Blaster Mode, at the same time. To activate the gun portion, the user pulls the Pallete Slide tab in the back, allowing them to shoot at any range four times. Combinations For Orange, the Feudal Saber can combine with some of his Arms Weapons to become an alternate mode for more powerful attacks. *Orange Slicer: Double Staff Mode *Pine Mace: Kusarigama Mode *DJ Blaster: Shogun Saber In Fresh Orange Arms, as Gaim is equipped with two Daidaimarus, he is also able to summon two Musou Sabers, allowing him to dual wield both Daidaimarus in Naginata Mode. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Orange Double Staff DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|Shogun Saber Two musousaber naginata mode.png|2 Orange Double Staves Finishing attacks By inserting a Lockseed into the Drive Launch and locking it in place, Orange, Melon, or Ringo can perform a Fruits Charge finishing attack. The Feudal Saber also has an unused finisher, the Victory Blast, which is activated by pulling on the Pallete Slide beforehand. Feudal Saber= *'Berry Charge': By locking the Berry Lockseed, Orange can execute the Kunai Burst, where he slashes upwards to create a giant energy duplicate of the Berry Blades, which then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai that rain down on the enemy and detonate once hit. This can also be done in multiple swings. *'Orange Charge': By locking the Orange Lockseed, Orange can execute the Orange Musou Zan, where he charges the Feudal Saber with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. Ichigo Kunai Burst.png|Berry Charge: Kunai Burst O Charge without DDM.png|Orange Charge: Orange Musou Zan |-| Orange Double Staff= *'Naginata Musou Slicer' **'Orange Charge': By locking the Orange Lockseed, Orange fires energy slashes from the Feudal Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Orange Slicer end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. **'Blood Orange Charge': By locking the Blood Orange Lockseed, Blood Orange charges the Orange Slicer end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. Musou Slicer.jpg|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Musou Saber's energy slash ver.) Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Daidaimaru's energy slash ver.) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) |-| Shogun Saber= *'Shogun Charge': Unlike the Orange Double Staff, Orange must lock the Shogun Lockseed into the DJ Blaster's Drive Bay in order to execute the Shogun Strike, where he ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a powerful slash on the enemy. Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Shogun Charge: Shogun Strike |-| Feudal Driver= *'Slash Attacks' **'PineBind Slash': After Orange activates his Feudal Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Mace and charges the Feudal Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. **'Fresh Slash': After Orange activates his Feudal Driver's Au Lait function, he executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his FeudL Saber and two Orange Slicers. **'Fresh Slicer': After Orange activates his Feudal Driver's Sparking function, he executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Orande Double Staff. **'Grand Slash': After Gaim activates his Feudal Driver's Au Lait function, he charges the DJ Saber with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. **'Melon Slash': After Melon activates his Feudal Driver's Squash function, he charges the Feudal Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: PineBind Slash FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait: Fresh Slash FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Fresh Slicer Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Grand Slash Double Melon E Slash.png|Melon Squash: Melon Slash Notes *The design of the Feudal Saber's Double Staff Mode is similar to the from . Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons Category:Arms Weapons Category:Swords Category:Feudal Riders (series)